


The World is Mine

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Advent Calendar, Brothers, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I became king, I had to rule alone.<br/>I never intended to be a monarch; I never dreamt I’d be a knight.<br/>But I have to stand in front of my people, proud and glorious, I have to make them trust me; believe in me because a king without his subjects is nothing.<br/>As soon as Merlin put down the golden crown on my head, you became my shadow. You’re still with me as you’ve always been, but you’re now standing behind me and I can’t see you anymore. I always feel your presence but I wish I could hold on you sometimes.<br/>You let me walk away; shining in the light while you stumbled backward in the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for my 2010 Advent Calendar.  
> Written as a present for Lucre_Noin.

Since I became king, I had to rule alone.  
I never intended to be a monarch; I never dreamt I’d be a knight.  
But I have to stand in front of my people, proud and glorious, I have to make them trust me; believe in me because a king without his subjects is nothing.  
As soon as Merlin put down the golden crown on my head, you became my shadow. You’re still with me as you’ve always been, but you’re standing behind me now and I can’t see you. I always feel your presence but I wish I could hold on you sometimes.  
You let me walk away; shining in the light while you stumbled backward in the darkness. You’ve always been a man who spoke openly his mind but now you’ve become bitter and spiteful. People are bad talking about you and you don’t care, but I do. I do know what a wonderful and proud knight you were before, I know the man I grew up with is still here, somewhere, under the weight of the armor and the hard feelings.  
I want him back because I need him. I need to be able to relay on him, I need his shoulder to cry on like when we were children.

 

♥♥♥♥♥

 

We are riding for hours now and you’ve barely talked to me. Your face is swollen, not because of a tournament but because you fought like a savage in a tavern, for a woman I heard, but I know better than that, nowadays you’d fight whatever the reason is only to make a fuss.  
“We’re nearly there” I tell you to break the silence.  
“Right” you answer uninterested.  
I haven’t been able to ride through the forests alone in a very long time. Now that I’m kind I have to be strongly protected, so a party is always travelling with me. I miss the time I was carefree, I miss the time they called you my brother.  
When I announced to the court that I got a message from the Lady of the Lake and have to travel the very same day, all the knights were about to leave but I chose you for the ride. You didn’t smile; you didn’t say a word, you just nodded and followed me as you always do.  
“Why did you choose me?” you asked me as we’re waiting for our horses to be saddled.  
You’re still the only one to question my orders.  
“Because very few of us know where the Lady Vivian is living, I had to choose someone trustworthy” I answered honest.  
I know what you were thinking then that Gawain or Gareth would have been a more logical choice but you didn’t say a thing because whatever would happen to us in the future, of one thing I am sure, you’ll never betray me.  
When we arrived on the bank of the lake night was already falling. You hastened to set up our camp and I built the fire.  
“Now we are waiting, right?” you ask me sitting by the fire.  
“Indeed” I smile at you.  
We talk for a while and I felt happier. We haven’t talked like that, alone, for a while and I miss it so much. I sit by your side and listen to you as you’re trying to justify your last “deeds”. I don’t remember the last time I laughed so much.  
When I find the courage to put my hand on your thigh you freeze, looking at me like a trapped doe.  
“What are you doing?” you gasp.  
“Kay, you’ve been ignoring me” I accuse you keeping my voice quiet.  
“How could I ignore you? You’re the king! I’m standing next to you every damn day!” you answer, furious.  
“You know what I mean; you haven’t bloody touched me since the first day we set foot on Camelot!” I answer through gritted teeth.  
I am trying to keep my pride and my will unwavering.  
“Arthur…” you whisper “You’re the king and I’m nothing…”  
“Kay” I shush you, gently kissing your lips.  
I can feel the rage slowly leaving you; this is my chance to get you back.  
“We may not been the same blood, we’ve never been brothers but you’re so much than that to me, how couldn’t you know that?”  
My words are appeasing you, my hands seducing you once again.  
I gently push you on the grass, my lips devouring your mouth, my hands eager to have you undressed, all your glorious and virile nakedness for me to taken. I haven’t had sex in a really long while and I come shamefully quickly. I did miss this carnal relationship between us but what my heart craves for is for you to hold me tight, for you to look after me carefully not because you have to but because you want to.  
“The Lady of the Lake never called for you” you whisper against my sweaty skin.  
“No” I answer you, honest, pleasantly spent, lying against your warm and strong body.  
“You tricked me” you laugh “you lied to your entire kingdom to get me into your bed!”  
“Let’s hope it won’t be necessary ever again. You should be able to find the way to my room alone next time” I answer cuddling your neck.  
“I’ll” you vow kissing my forehead.  
The world may be mine but it doesn’t mean anything to me if you don’t stand next to me. I may be a king, but I’m still a man and a man does need love.


End file.
